Neko in Love
by El Silent Artist
Summary: When four little college freshmen find four little nekos, or cats, on the streets. They never know what adventure lies ahead of them... (DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN YGO!)
1. Trio Has Little Kittens!

**Author's Note:**

**Hi there! ~ VDK here! ~ I'm sorry if my chapters of any of my stories are short (1k or less words). I'll try to write more words as my High School Senior brain can provide, but I still hope that my stories can get through the plot I'm trying to display to you readers. Thanks for your semi-good support for any of my stories and hope you like this one.**

**Arigato, Gracias, and Thank you! ~**

* * *

><p>Neko in Love Ch.1<p>

Trio Has Little Kittens! ~

* * *

><p>Running through the semi-hard downpour down the streets of Domino City, Yugi Mutou going home from his first day of college. Wearing a clean white dress shirt with a blue vest on top, with matching jeans and soaked tennis shoes. Holding a massive umbrella with an oversized rain leather coat and his new somewhat wet school bag. I love the rain, when I'm inside my brand-new house with my 3 best guy friends; Ryou, Joey, and Marik, who stayed behind because they wanted to get some stuff for the place. I would love to have nice, hot ch-<p>

"MEOW!"

I stopped my tracks and looked around to see where the strange noise came from.

"Meow...meow...:"

I turned to my right to a dark alley to see a kitten/small cat on the edge of the brick wall of one of the old buildings. It had dark violet fur with some blonde strips on the head. I walked up to it to realize it was shivering of the cold and curled up into a small ball.

"Hey little friend...it's okay." I whispered nicely as I tried to convince that cat that it was okay, which it allowed me to pick him up from his underarms. It opened his crimson beautiful eyes, which made my face heat up and my heart race.

'AW! ~ SO CUTE! ~' I thought with a goofy look on my face. I blinked as it meowed at me. I unbutton my jacket and carefully stuffed the cat into it, it snuggled close to me as it tried to get warm from my body heat. I smiled at it.

"I'm going to take you home with me, come on." I stated as I continued walking home with the cat in my jacket.

* * *

><p>When I got home, I placed my bag onto the couch and put my umbrella in the umbrella rack next to the door. I opened my jacket and took out the cat as I walked to the bathroom to get a towel and started rubbing him dry. After that, I carried the cat to the kitchen to get the poor kitty some milk. He leaped out of my arms and lapped to the bowl and partially chugged it down right away. I chuckled at him.<p>

"You must have been starving out there...But don't worry...I'll take care of you." I stated as I petted his back as he drinks his milk, so cute. I heard my 3 guy friends, Ryou, Malik, and Joey walk in all panting and probably freezing.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I continued petting my cat, which it stopped drinking and was playing with my fingers.

" .Freezing." Malik and Joey stated as they were holding themselves as their teeth were chattering.

"But Look! ~" Ryou cheerily said as he showed me a cat in his hands. It was pure white furred cat with dark chocolate eyes that reminds of Grumpy Cat.

"Cool! You all found a cat?" They nodded as Ryou puts his cat's head against his cheek, which his ca started to purr.

"Lookie! ~" Malik said as he showed me a cat with the same color fur as Malik's hair with light brown eyes.

"Normally, I'm a dog person, but I couldn't turn this little guy down!" Joey announced as he had a dark brown furred cat with very cool blue eyes, who also looked like Grumpy Cat.

"Awesome! Let's take a bath first then we'll chat." We all agreed as we got our stuff ready to take a bath and walked inside the huge bathroom.

* * *

><p>After our bath, we found that all of our new cats were drinking the milk and were having fun with each other.<p>

"I guess that our cats like each other." I stated as I stroke my cat's back.

"Yeah, I thought that they will hate each other, I guess not." Ryou added that he picked up his cat and pets it, which made it purr.

"They're so cute all together like that! ~" Malik announced as he scratched his cat's ears from the behind.

"Are we going to keep them…?" Joey noticed that I, Ryou, and Malik were glaring down at him as he picked up his cat into his arms.

"OF COURSE WE'RE KEEPING THEM!" We practically screeched at him, making him and his cat wince of how loud we were screaming.

"Alright, alright. When are we going to call them?" He asked us a new question, which was a good question to ask. We looked up at the ceiling to think.

"I was thinking about calling me cat...Atem." I stated as I scratched my cat's ears, making him purr happily.

"Hm...I'll call you...Bakura." Ryou added as he played with his cat's paws.

"Marik! ~" Malik sung happily as he spun in a circle with his cat in his arms. We all stared as Joey, the person in the household that was terrible with names, to see if he was going to come up with horrible names for his new cat. He knew that we were staring at him as he looked at his cat for a moment.

"Seto!" I thought he was going to say Grumpy Cat for his cat's name but, that was actually a good name.

"So, when are we going to get them vaccinated?" He asked another good question.

"Maybe tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." I suggested as I picked up my cat with one arm and cleaned the bowl with the other arm. We all walked our big bedroom with our bean bag beds in the center of the room, which looked like a flower, also with a lamp in center of the bean bag beds. I placed Atem next to my pillow as I laid down, he was licking my nose nonstop, which made me giggle.

"Atem stop! ~ I'm trying to sleep." I said with a giggle at him, which made him stop as he laid his fluffy body next to me. I scoffed as I looked to see that my friends and their new cats were sleeping as well. I pet Atem a few times and slowly drifted to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? Eh? That was good for a first chapter right? I want your opinions of how Atem, Seto, Marik, and Bakura are going to act in the next chapter, because…<strong>

***SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!***

**THEY ARE GOING TO BE NEKO BABIES!~ **

**Meaning that they can transform into Nekos and human.**

**So tell me in the reviews of how they are going to act, and I might put it in the next chapter**

**SEE YA THERE!**


	2. What the Ra?

**Author's Note! ~:**

**Hello! ~ thank you so much from all of my viewers from Let Me Love You & Neko in Love! ~ I feel so loved!~ I'll continue them as soon as I can, apparently, I'm going to do a non-stop Fan Fiction mode where I'll be updating all of my current pieces and making new ones from my waiting list!~ So please be patience and hope you all like my stories**

**Arigato, Gracias, and Thank You! ~**

* * *

><p>Neko in Love Ch.2<p>

What the Ra?

I suddenly smell...cinnamon and milk? I squinty open my tired eyes, the bright sunlight shining through the blue curtains of our bedroom. I opened my eyes more to see a strong tanned arm over half of my vision. I tiredly sit up and rubbed my eyes hard, and then looked down to see a tanned, handsomer version of me, nude, on my bean bag bed. I widened my eyes as I quickly got up to see that there was a nude dude on everyone's bed, Thank Ra I'm not alone on this. I went to everyone's bed and carefully shook their shoulders, trying to wake the men in our beds up. When they got up, they were as surprised and shock as I was, Thank Ra. We carefully tip-toed out of the bedroom to the living room to discuss this carefully.

"Why are there naked guys in our bed?!" Joey whispered loudly as we just made coffee and toast for our breakfast.

"How should we know? We're just as shocked as you are!" Malik added as he took a sip of his coffee.

"We're all surprised and shock about this you guys...Do you think we should ask them why they're here?" Ryou suggested as he ate his nicely and evenly buttered toast, the OCD person he is.

"Yeah, it's the right thing to do in a situation..wait, where are our cats?" I asked as I just realized that our cats were gone. We all started to look around the place for our cats, except the bedroom. Nowhere our cats to be seen.

"Do you think those guys did something to our cats?" Malik asked with a bit of panic in his voice.

"They're completely nude Malik, what could they do to innocent cats? Cuddle them to death?" I stated sarcastically. Seriously this is a bit ridiculous. Everyone started to panic a bit, while I was the only one that has some actual common sense. I sighed.

"Alright, let's go in there and question them why they're here and what did they do to our cats, okay?" I asked. They looked at me and nodded with agreement. Seemed that they calmed down, good. We quietly opened the door by a crack, peeking through it to see that the naked guys are still there and still asleep. We all tip-toed back inside and stood at the end of our bean bag bed. We looked at each other and nodded, knowing what to do. We shook they're shoulders, waking them up. They rubbed their eyes and stretched a bit while some of them were stretching like cats. The guy in my bed looked up to me with a sleepily smile.

"Good Morning…" He yawned as he covered his mouth with his hand. "Yugi…"

"How do you know my name? How did you and your friends get in our house and in our beds?" I asked him with my arms across my chest with a serious face. He just looked at me with a confused face.

"Friends? You mean Seto, Bakura, and Marik? You and your friends let us in and were planning to get us vaccinated today, remember?" He stated as he scratched his tri-color hair. Me and the others looked at each other and then back to the nude guys.

"What's your name?" We asked them at the same looked at us.

"Bakura."

"Marik!~"

"...Seto."  
>"And Atem. You all named us at the same time yesterday." We looked at each other with shock. We did name them yesterday and were planned to get them vaccinated today.<p>

"Let me explain. We are called "Neko Babies", meaning that we can be either a cat, or Neko, and human anytime we want." That...actually made sense. I sit down next to Atem, staring at his facial features and body structure, so sexy...NO! Don't think that! He's my cat for Ra's sake!

* * *

><p>"Can you do magic?" Ryou hopefully asked Bakura with his eyes gleaming in this sunlight with a smile which made Bakura slightly blush as he looked away.<p>

"Yeah, I guess…" Bakura mumbled, trying to make himself stop blushing from Ryou's cuteness.

"Like what?" Ryou asked as he moved closer to his "Neko Baby".

"Anything I want really, but I don't use it often." Bakura answered as he scratched his white cat ear with his hand.

"Can you show me?" Ryou asked with his big brown eyes looking at Bakura, who couldn't stop blushing of his owner's cuteness at heart. Bakura looked at Ryou's hair, similar to his own. He lifted his hand and moved it forth back for a moment, making Ryou's hair float a bit. Ryou giggled of it.

"That's cool." Ryou smiled at Bakura, making him look away totally, trying to stop blushing.

* * *

><p>"You can do magic? That's awesome!" Malik cheered as he went into Marik's arms with a smile. Marik chuckled.<p>

"I know! I can do anything! But I have to be careful though ." Marik stated as he suddenly purred as Malik scratched hs "Neko Baby"'s ear.

* * *

><p>Seto and Joey just glared at each other for the time being. Seto looked away from Joey.<p>

"Hey! What's with that attitbute?!" Joey asked his "Neko Baby", who didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>"So, can you get us clothes please? It's kind of cold ya know?" Atem asked Yugi as he looked down on himself and covered himself with the blanket. Yugi nodded as he and the others went to their drawersdresser to find any clothes that their "Neko Babies" can wear for the day. Atem changed into a gray dress white and dark jeans, Bakura changed into a white dress shirt and matching jeans, Seto changed into a white dress shirt with a dark blue vest and matching jeans, and lastly Marik changed into a purple tank top with khaki pants.

"So, what now?" Bakura asked Ryou as he sits between Atem and Seto.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Yugi answered with another question. The Neko Babies sat there thinking.

"I WANNA GO EXPLORING THE CITY!~" Marik cheered happily as he jumped a bit, making everyone startled.

"Damnit Marik, can you be any more annoying?" Bakura asked as he placed his cheek on his palm with a bit of anger. Marik ignored him.

"Alright, we can go touring the city, but you have to put your ears and tails away." Yugi stated as he pointed at Atem's ears and tail. The Neko Babies' ears and tails poof away.

"Do I have to go?" Bakura mumbled. Ryou stood in front of him.

"Yes, we ALL are going. Come on Bakura. When we come back, I'll give you a message~ I know you loved it when I did it last night." Bakura's eyes widened and his face was full with blush while Ryou smirked at him. Yes, Ryou messaged Bakura, and he loved it. Bakura grumbled something as he stood up and followed his owner and the others outside to the city. The Neko Babies, mostly Marik, were everywhere all over the place. Looking at new clothes to eating new things, Thank Ra they were able to eat human food. They bought new clothing for the Neko Babies and all sorts of things. Thank Ra that today was a Saturday, if it was on a college day, Yugi and the others didn't know what to do about their new cats. Later on of the day, they got them vaccinated, AT LAST! and went to get them cat supplies for them. When they got home, the owners went to get dinner ready while the Neko Babies wanted to help, except Bakura and Seto of course, being the Grumpy Cat's they are.

* * *

><p>"I think Seto doesn't like me." Joey stated as he looked sadly at the tomato he was suppose to be slicing and dicing. The others look at him.<p>

"Why you say that Joe?" Yugi asked as he was constantly stirring the Angel Hair pasta in the hot boiling water. Joey shrugged as he positioned his knife to cut and start cutting.

"Well...he never said anything to me, he's always ignoring and avoiding me…"

"Don't be silly!" Ryou said as he playfully hit Joey on the head by a wooden spoon. "Seto OBVIOUSLY loves having you as a owner, he just needs time and patience to adjust to you is all."

"I hope so…"

* * *

><p>"Hey Set, they're talking about you." Bakura stated as he and Seto were watching TV.<p>

"...I know." He finally said something the whole time as he kept his arms resting across his chest.

* * *

><p>"Yugi, can I help you with anything?" Atem asked Yugi with a pleasant smile on his face, hoping that his owner can let him help cook.<p>

"Sure, can you get me the salt right there and sprinkle some into here please?" Yugi asked he stayed concentrated on the pasta as he pointed at the salt shaker near Ryou and Joey.

"Got it!" Atem grabbed the salt and shook some into the boiling pasta as Yugi stir.

"Thanks Atem." Yugi said as he looked around for something. "Can you get the strainer in the bottom cabinet on your right please?" He asked again. Atem nodded as kneeled down and grabbed the strainer.

"Good, now, can you put the strainer in the sink so I can drain the pasta." Yugi instructed as he turned off the stove. Atem placed the strainer in the sink. Yugi grabbed potholders, or oven mitts, and put them on so he won't get burned by the hot pot, and he grabbed the handles on both sides of the pot and moved to the sink.

"You better move your face Atem, the steam might burn your face." Yugi recommend to his Neko Baby as he was about to start draining the pasta. Atem nodded at his owner. Yugi starts draining the pasta, releasing the hot steam, and as he recommended, Atem moved his face away from the steam so he also wouldn't get burned.

"Good, is the sauce ready you guys?" Yugi asked as he and Atem high fived each other.

"Yeah, we're ready." Ryou answered as he and Joey were done with the sauce for the pasta. Yugi carried the drained pasta and poured it into the mixture. Ryou and Joey grabbed some tongs and started mixing them together. Marik and Malik were already done setting up the table for everyone and were done making the drinks as well.

"Oh! The cheese is melting!" Atem stated as he observed them mixing the pasta with the cheese and sauce.

"Yeah, it's suppose to do that, Looks good huh?" Yugi asked Atem as he smelled it.

"Mmm, so good!~ I can't wait to eat it!" Atem said as he smiled.

* * *

><p>Everyone was at the dinner table, Thank Ra they got more chairs. Everyone smiled of how good the food was.<p>

"What do you think Seto?" Joey asked with confidence and a grin on his face. Seto took a forkful and eats it, chewing and then swallow. His face grew a slight pink and his eye's a bit wide.

"...It's good. You made this?" He asked his owner, who was surprised that his "Neko Baby" talked to him. Joey laughed heroically.

"Me, Yug, and Ryou did! It's good I know." Joey laughed again while everyone sweat dropped at him except Seto, who was happily eating what his owner and his friends made for him. He never ate a homemade meal till now, so that's why he's so happy. Joey noticed and smiled at him.

"Glad you like it Seto." Joey added as continued eating. Seto looked at him with a small smile and continued eating as well.

* * *

><p>After eating, everyone got ready to go to bed.<p>

"Thank you Yugi for making us an amazing dinner." Atem thanked his owner as he took off his shirt, being shirtless.

"Yeah, it was awesome!~" Marik added as he hugged Malik's pillow close to his chest.

"Best thing I've ever ate." Bakura added as he scratched his head. Seto nodded too. The owners stared at their "Neko Babies" with gleaming eyes and a "gasping" face.

"Your welcome!~" They cheered as they hugged their "Neko Babies" of happiness that they thanked them.

"You're so cute Atem!~" Yugi stated as he played with Atem's blonde strands of hair, making him blush.

"M-Me? Cu-Cute?" His heart started racing as he face grew pink. Yugi nodded with his eyes closed as he drifts to sleep. 'Is he talking in his sleep or is that just me?' He thought to himself as he sleeps himself.

* * *

><p>Joey lies next to Seto, who seemed already asleep but just had his eyes closed and positioned to think that he was asleep. Joey sighed.<p>

"Seto...do you hate me?" He whispered to his "Neko Baby". Seto didn't say anything, but he licked Joey's cheek really quick before he can react. Joey looked at Seto as he covered his face where Seto licked while blushing. Seto scooted close to Joey with his face buried next to Joey's neck and softly purred, making Joey blush more.

'I can take that as a...no?' Joey thought as petted Seto's head as they both sleep together.

* * *

><p>Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou and pulled him close to his chest without Ryou's permission and before he can react, making him blush.<p>

"Ba-Bakura?" Ryou whispered as he smell fresh milk and pumpkins from his "Neko Baby". Bakura was long gone into slumber, he sleeps easily and quick. Ryou sighed as he adjusted himself and sleep as well.

* * *

><p>Marik and Malik had no problem whatsoever sleeping. Malik was on top of Marik, snoring and drooling together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH!~ WHEW! That was long, I think…<strong>

**I was having brain farts EVERYWHERE! BUT I DID IT!~ **

**How you like it!~**


	3. Adventure Time Cat Style!

**Author's Note! ~:**

**Hello! ~ Let us continue on Let Me Love You and Neko in Love shall we? ~**

Neko in Love Ch.3

Adventure Time Cat Style! ~

"We're going to college now, so stay here." Yugi and the others said to their cats, who sat there staring at their owners blankly.

"So be good and stay out of trouble. Okay?" Ryou said as he picked up Bakura and scratched his ear while he rub his cheek against his cat's fur, making him purr happily of how good it feels.

"Bye now." Yugi said as he closed the front door and locked it.

~_-..-_ Meaning~

"Meow." _-What are we going to do? -_ Atem asked the other cats. They shrugged their tiny cat shoulders.

"Meow." _-What can we do? Our owners left us unsupervised. -_ Seto stated.

"Meow!" _-That means we take over the house for ourselves! -_ Bakura shouted evilly as he was about to run away the house. Seto hits Bakura in the back of the head with his fluffy brown paw.

"Meow."_ -That's stupid. -_ Seto said while Bakura rubs his head from the hit.

"Meow! ~" _-Then we can "explore" owners' belongings! ~-_ "Meow! ~" _-Come on! ~-_ Marik exclaimed as he ran to their owner's room, with Atem and Bakura following behind him. Seto sighed as he puts his head down.

"Meow…" _-I'm surrounded by idiots…-_ Seto said tiredly as he walked into the room, seeing that his friends changed into their Neko Baby forms, searching around their owners' room. Seto sighed as he did the same.

"Come on guys, can you not? We'll get in trouble." Seto said as he changed into some clothes that Joey left out for him, which was a white dress shirt with a light blue vest and dark jeans.

"Come on Set, be fun for once will you? You might find some about your owner that you might like." Bakura stated as he looked through a photo book. "Hey, come look at this." All of the Neko Babies crowded behind Bakura, looking at all of the baby pictures of their owners. There were some that it was all of them were taking a bath together, playing at the park, eating birthday cake, riding on amusement park rides, etc.

"Aw! ~ So cute! ~" Marik squealed of how cute all of their owners were as babies while Atem, Bakura, and Seto stare at the pictures with full blush. Indeed, they were some of the cutest babies alive that they have ever seen, maybe cuter. They stood there, just staring through the photos of their owners.

"We're here! ~ Atem? Bakura?" They hear their owners shout for their names. Bakura quickly puts the photo book back where the found it and they somewhat ran to their owners.

"There you are! What are you four up to?" Yugi asked them with a smirk and his eyebrow raised, along with the others doing the same. They all sheepishly chuckled with a sweat drop.

"Nothing~ how was school or college?" Atem asked as he took off Yugi's coat and took his bag.

"Ugh boring, as usual." Yugi stated as he and the others tiredly walk to the living room and plopped on the couch.

"It's that tiring?" Seto asked as he sits next to Joey, who was almost ready to pass out on the couch. Joey nodded with a smile.

"I guess, but its fun when you're friends are with you." Joey explained as he rested his elbows on his thighs. Ryou and Malik smiled.

"Yeah, and that there is lots of work to be done, but it's all worthwhile later on in the future." Ryou added.

"Enough about school! ~ Let's have dinner and get some shut eye! ~" Yugi whined girlishly and tiredly as he turned around with his head on the cushion of the couch. Atem was the most surprised than the others about Yugi's random outburst, but the owners were just laughing about it.

"Alright crybaby, I'll go get dinner ready." Ryou teased Yugi by playfully pinching his cheek. Yugi just stick his tongue out at him as he and Malik walked to the kitchen. Marik and Bakura were "forced" to help them make dinner while the others helped setting up the table. Atem stared at Yugi the whole time since the other burst. He never expect such a sweet angel-like voice came out of a gamer college student like Yugi. Atem just continue thinking about the thought, when they were waiting for the dinner to be complete to eat, while eating dinner, and finished taking a shower and getting ready for bed. Yugi slide on the bean bag bed with a loud sigh, or was it a moan? He didn't even know of how Yugi's voice can change so quickly. Atem laid down next to Yugi, who was already fast asleep, the poor thing. He smiled softly at his owner and gently kissed his owner's forehead.

'Good Night Yugi...' Atem thought before sleeping himself.

**AW! ~ ain't that sweet? ~ XD**

**Stay tune for more! ~**


	4. Cat Walk around the Mall

Neko in Love Ch.4

Cat Walk around the Mall

"They went to college again…" Atem stated with boredom as he and the other Neko Babies were in the living room when their owners left for another weekday of college. Yugi and the others got them cat toys for them to play with, but really? Cat Toys? Well, some of the cat toys they got are pretty distracting, and their effective as well, but still! Seto, Bakura, and Atem were sitting on the same couch while Marik was playing with some yarn that Malik bought him for fun. He was running the purple semi-fluffy yarn through his thin tan fingers and was quietly humming a song to himself, until the other Neko Babies noticed the sweet song that he was humming.

"Is that _Once Upon A December _Marik?" Atem asked his furry friend. Marik quickly turned his head around with a Neko cat.

"You know it? I and Marik were talking about it while he was taking a shower, he was humming it and it got stuck into my head." Marik explained as he sheepishly smiled as he rubs the yarn against his flawless tanned skin. Out of that song, Atem had a good idea for him and his fellow Neko Babies can do while their owners were away for the day.

"How about, we can go to the Domino Mall?" He asked with a playful smirk on his face. The others looked at him like he was crazy for the crazy idea.

"Why would we go to the mall? We have no money, transportation, or even know the way there." Seto stated with his arms across his chest.

"We DO know the way to the mall, our owners left us money just in case, and we can just walk there, it's not a long walk there." Marik and Atem comeback-ed at him, making him and Bakura sweat drop. The two older Neko Babies sighed with their heads down.

"Fine, let's go." Seto sighed.

"Yeah, it's not like we actually had something to do here anyway." Bakura added.

So the Neko Babies got ready, grabbed their new wallet with money inside, and walked a few blocks to the Domino Mall. Their eyes suddenly changed into baby kitten shaped as they saw new things that they immediately want to buy, but they soon knew that they're only window shopping, until they REALLY need something important for theirs or owners' benefits. They all walked away the first floor first before the second floor, which had more shops and stores than the first. They went into some stores and shops that held theirs and some of their owners interests, like cooking and some video games. Seto and Marik didn't get anything, while the others did. Bakura got Ryou that Tea Collection that he was all hyped about. Atem got Yugi an outfit which black and red colors, something very comfortable and had that sweet scent that some people like when they get new clothes. When they got home and hid their presents for their owners, Yugi and the others came home again, all tired and hungry as always. So they went to eating whatever, for Ryou was tired to cook, and got take-out and went to their Neko Babies for some assistance.

"Can you give us a shower? ~" They all asked in their surprisingly cute voice with that gleam in their eyes and that light blush on their faces. The Neko Babies couldn't refuse if they could, so they agreed. At least the owners stripped their clothes by themselves, because the Neko Babies don't know if they can handle the nosebleeds and constant blushing or not. All that they had to do was the scrub their owners, everywhere.

"Come on Atem, my skin is getting wrinkling." Yugi whispered close to Atem's right ear while he was scrubbing Yugi's back. Atem got startled while blushing and dropped the sponge into the tub. "...Look at that, you dropped it. I'll do the rest now Atem." Yugi stated as Atem changed into a cat and ran out the bathroom all embarrassed while the other Neko Babies chuckled at him. Yugi giggled a bit as he scrubbed his arms.

"...Silly Kitty…" Yugi whispered to himself. Atem was hiding under the blanket, quietly sobbing to himself out of embarrassment.

'Why does Yugi have to be so mean? ~' Atem thought to himself as he wrapped the blanket even closer to himself, which he meowed a bit loud.

**Poor Atem! ~ Why do I have to be mean to him? ~**

**Oh wait, I CAN! ~ MUWAHAHAHA!**

**Oh well, sorry for the lag of this story, got a BIT lazy there.**

**Hope you like this story and still like it! ~ **


	5. College Party

College Party

"So, do you want to go or not?" Joey and the other owners asked excitedly with a card invitation in each hand. The Neko Babies look at their owners with one eyebrows raised in confusion.

'College Party?'

Yugi looks at Atem, who was sitting on the couch, avoiding any kind of contact with his owner with a bit of sadness and embarrassment in his eyes and face. Yugi's eyes sadden a bit of his Neko Baby's face.

'Atem...'

On a fun Friday when the freshmen college students quickly run home out of excitement while Yugi followed them by walking with his head down, wondering if Atem was still upset with him.

'I didn't mean for Atem to get embarrassed...but he was so cute though!~' Yugi broke a small smile a bit. Ryou and the others noticed and chuckled at him while Yugi blushed about it.

"I don't know…" Bakura and Seto at the same time with their arms across their chest with their heads leaning on different sides while Marik was slightly jumping with excitement.

"I'LL GO!~ I CAN'T WAIT!~" Marik squealed happily as he startled Seto and Bakura out of their witz. Seto and Bakura put their heads down with their hands on their chest to calm down their hearts. They both sighed.

"Come on Bakura~, PLEASE~~?" Ryou asked his Neko Baby while he puts his hands on him. Bakura got surprised a bit with a slight pink across his face and his eyes widened.

"I-I don't know...I-I mean..." Ryou's cute brown eyes widened up in Bakura's face and his body against his own, feeling his warmth. Bakura gulped a bit and sighed. "Fine…"

"YAY!~" Ryou cried as he tightly hugged his Neko Baby with a huge smile as Bakura's blush grew more red. Seto stared at Joey at a long period of time.

"You're going." Joey said quickly before Seto refused. Seto puts his head down with a nod. Yugi walks up to Atem, who still was avoiding him.

"Atem…" No response, until a few seconds he moved his eyes to him. Yugi sighed.

"I'm sorry...that I embarrassed you yesterday…can you forgive me?" 'Even though you were SO cute!~' Atem looked away for a moment and then playfully smirked at his owner.

"I'll forgive you…" Yugi sighed out of relief after hearing that. "ON ONE CONDITION!" Yugi looked up to Atem, who moved uncomfortably close to his side, with his face inches away from his. "...You give ME a bath." Yugi's eyes widened and a full blush while Atem showed his own version of the Cheshire Cat Grin. Yugi scoffed with a smirk as he scratched Atem's cat ears out of nowhere, making him purr and rub his head against Yugi's chest.

"Heh Heh, does that mean that you two are cool?" Ryou asked as Bakura was holding him from behind. Yugi nodded as he started to giggle out of Atem's purring.

"So you're coming to our college party tonight? Or I take that as a yes." Atem just kept purring happily as his cat tail came out, wagging it happily. "I'll take that a yes."

"We're here!~" Ryou and the owners shouted excitedly as they knocked on the apartment door. Anzu opened it with a smile.

"Guys! Glad you can make it!...And who are you friends?~" She asked, wanting to know the hot guys that her childhood friends brought with them.

"They are some of our other , Bakura, Seto, and Marik. Can we come in now?" Anzu giggled as she moved away for them to come inside. They all exclaimed in awe as they saw some of their friends that have came over. Duke, Mai, Vivian, Rebecca, and some others. Yugi isn't really hype for Vivian and Rebecca, his last few dates that went wrong, VERY VERY wrong. Anzu stared at Atem as he and the others were somewhat hiding next to their owners, or "other friends".

"Hey guys, you can go enjoy yourselves while we're here, okay?" Yugi stated as he tried to move away from Vivian's and Rebecca's range of view. The Neko Babies went to the food table while Marik looked like he was going to go crazy out of sugar, high on sugar, huh? Bakura lightly hold Marik's arm down before anything could go wrong when they just got there. They ate some food and sat on one of the couches next to a window. Some of the girls were staring and probably talking about them. Atme slightly pouts as he wanted Yugi to give him a bath in his human form, it will be payback for Yugi a turned his pout into a smirk for a moment, until he realized that Yugi was handing him some punch.

"Are you enjoying yourself Atem?" Yugi asked with one of the sweetest smiles. Atem blushed a bit as he took the cup and looked away.

"Yeah, thanks…" Atem slowly looks at Yugi as Yugi was drinking some of his punch, staring at his pink lips. "YUGI LOOK!" He shouted as he pointed to the window, where there was nothing, but Yugi fell for it.

"Wha-?!" Yugi said as Atem went for a kiss on the punch-flavored lips. His eyes widened as his face was filled with blush. After a moment, Atem broke the kiss for his owner to breathe with a smirk. He licked his lips. "Gotcha~" Yugi cutely frowned at Atem as he playfully slapped his arm. "Ouch~"

"Bad Kitty." Yugi whispered dangerously sexy, which made Atem shiver in a good way. Atem growls seductively as Yugi against his neck but Yugi playfully pushed him away.

Bakura and Seto were getting jealous that their owners were getting MANLY attention, which made them growl dangerously quietly in a corner. Ryou and Joey walk up to their Neko Babies with cups of fruit punch in their hands with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Bakura, Seto, havin' fun?" Joey asked with a goofy grin on his face. Seto and Bakura looked away with a frown on their faces away from their owners. Ryou and Joey scoffed at them.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ryou asked almost demanding, which somewhat startled Bakura.

"Nothin'..."Bakura mumbled, and he knew that Ryou doesn't like mumbling. Ryou got up in his face. "Well…" Bakura whispered what he and Seto were so angry about, which Ryou finally understand and giggled a bit of it.

"THAT'S why you two were angry! Aw~ You two are just adorable. Don't worry, I'll give you that massage you love so much, Baku-chan~"

"Baku-?!" Baku-chan is a nickname that Ryou just made up on the spot, which he thinks that Bakura likes it. Seto grinned at Bakura's reaction.

"Don't you think I forgot about you, Se-chan." Joey teased Seto with a wink. Seto's eyes widened a bit with a small blush.

Out of nowhere, Ryou and Joey pressed their lips against their Neko Babies' lips so gently, they didn't see it coming.


	6. Kitten Being Wild

Kitten Being Wild

"Yugi! ~ You promised me a bath! ~" Atem whined as he childishly pouted with his big cat eyes. Yugi sighed out of frustration while he ran his hands down his face. He totally forgot that he and the others had homework and that was due on Monday, so they hurriedly finished it up on Saturday so they won't do it on Sunday. Sitting at their desk with all of their work covering them. Yugi was the only one who was halfway done while the others had a long way to go. All of the noise the Neko Babies hear were pencils and pen writing away with rush.

'Is college THAT hard?' Atem thought as his cat eyes go down all sad that Yugi ignored him and that he might not get his bath, even though he doesn't need one, it's just for a little payback to his owner for embarrassing him in front of his friends' and their owners. Yugi suddenly shouted happily as he shoot his fists in the air while the others got startled.

"I FINISHED!" Atem's at eyes went up of hope that he'll get a bath from his owner, and probably that he was glad that Yugi finished all of that work. The other owners ran to him as they stared at Yugi's finished work, and then sighed.

"He did it right…" Ryou sighed.

"Can I copy off you Yug, please! ~" Joey cried as he hugged around Yugi's tiny waist. He nodded. Joey grabbed his homework and all 3 of them ran back to their desks to copy down the well-done homework.

"Isn't copying cheating Ryou?" Bakura asked with a smirk as he was behind Ryou, who was almost done copying down the answers from Yugi's homework.

"It's too hard, even for me. So it's fine." Ryou stated as he finished and puts his work away. "Now, relax time." Ryou stated as he and the others walked to the living room to relax. Yugi walked up to Atem.

"It's time for your bath Atem." Atem's perked up high with a smile and then ran to the bathroom as Yugi gets ready to give his Neko Baby a little bath. Atem winked at his furry companions before heading to the bathroom. He quickly stripped and puts on a towel around his waist with a playful smirk.

"Okay Atem, strip aaaaaaaaaaa-" Yugi's eyes widened at the sight of Atem's flawless tanned torso, revealing his forming his six pack abs and that scent...cinnamon and fresh milk, so good! ~ He blushed as Atem looked at him with one of his SEXY smiles with his ones half open and his crimson eyes piercing into Yugi's little sweet heart, making it skip a bit. Atem tilt his head slightly to the right.

"I'm ready...Little One~" Atem sung teasingly as he turned around, letting go of the towel as he step into the tub of warm water and some bubbles. He turned his head with a wink. Yugi's face grew redder as he slowly walked up to the tub with the Neko Baby and gulped.

''Little One'?! What the hell is with that nickname?!' Yugi thought as he grabbed the sponge with filled with soap and started scrubbing Atem's back. Atem leaned back to Yugi's cheek and licked it a bit, which made Yugi almost drop the sponge into the tub, just like Atem did a few days ago, getting a taste of his own medicine, but not for long. Yugi reached for Atem's head, where his cat ears were, and started scratching them, making Atem purr a bit.

"Mmmmmmuh~ Little One~" Atem moaned out as he turned to Yugi face-to-face. They both stared into each other's eyes. One of burning crimson red, the other of hardcore innocent amethyst.

"I'm not falling for your trap Atem…" Yugi whispered as Atem and he moved close while closing their eyes.

"...Too Late…" Atem whispered as they both kiss each other lips. Atem licked Yugi's bottom lip, asking permission to enter the cave of sweetness. Yugi slowly opened his mouth with hesitation, and then Atem dived right in, swirling his tongue everywhere, and receiving soft moans from his owner.

"Mmmuh, Atem, mmm~" Yugi moaned out as he squinted his eyes more as Atem, was one hell of a kisser. Atem broke the kiss for a moment for his owner to breathe and for him to smirk at him.

"mmm, Yugi~" Atem kiss Yugi's lips once again before transforming into a cat and shaking off the water off his furry body, only receiving a VERY fluffy coat, which made Yugi laugh.

"LOOK AT YOU! HAHA!" Atem gave Yugi s stink eye before walking out of the bathroom, again receiving a barrel of laughs.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Bakura asked out loud while laughing uncontrollably with the others, which made him run back to Yugi to his lap, hiding. Yugi giggled as he stroke down Atem's furry coat while Atem puts his tiny paws on his face, covering himself.

"You're really something...You Silly Kitty, I love you." Yugi stated as he rubbed the towel to dry his cat and walked to back to the bedroom to brush him.

"It's not funny Bakura!" Ryou stated with a hint of anger that Atem's friends were STILL laughing at him. "Even though it WAS funny for a moment, it's still not nice to laugh, go say sorry!"

"Why do we have to say sorry? It was hilarious!" Marik stated as he, Marik, and Seto chuckled a bit, until they turned around to see that their owners were staring down at them with a dark anger background behind them. "Okay, okay!" They sighed as they went to the bedroom and walked up to Atem, who was brushing his hair.

"Sorry Atem...for laughing at you…" Atem turned away to continue brushing his wild mane and then turning his head side to side, releasing leftover water from the bath, which wet the other Neko Babies. Atem smirked at them.

"Now I forgive you."


	7. Pet Kisses

**Author's Note! ~:**

**I apologize for the lag on this story and Let Me Love You. As we all know, Halloween was yesterday (or whatever time you have where you live.) and face it, we're all tired after that crazy holiday. I'll TRY to continue posting as fast as I could, WITH NO EXCEPTIONS!~**

**Arigato, Gracias, and Thank you! ~**

Pet Kisses

_Ryou and Bakura_

I look over the couch while I was watching lame TV with the other furry beings, I see Ryou, cooking all alone with the other owners were doing something else, and he looked like he needed help.

"You should go help your owner Bakura, which will be for both of you to get to know each other better." Seto suddenly whispered into my ear while not looking at me, which startled me a bit. "I mean, Atem and his owner are getting along better now. Just stating facts." He added. I looked back at Ryou who was quietly chopping vegetables with a blank face. I clenched the couch cushion a bit and walked my way to him, mostly just to startle him a bit. I slowly tip-toed behind as soon as he put the knife down, don't want him start blaming me for him getting a cut, or hurting him in anyway. I slowly leaned carefully near his neck and gently blow on it. Ryou shrieked like a girl and jumped, he turned around to see that it was me.

"Bakura! ~ Don't do that! ~ you're scared me, you could've gave me a heart attack…." He stated as he grabbed the finely chopped vegetables into a glass bowl. I looked back to Seto, who he and the others were staring at me with their big eyes fixed on me, watching me whatever I do. I sweat dropped and looked to see that Ryou was fixing up some kind of stew. I leaned forward the hot pot to see that there was meat and some vegetables. Ryou gently pours the chopped vegetables inside, trying not to splash the stew everywhere, apparently some got on my nose. I moved away with a wince as I wiped the liquid off my face.

"Oh! I'm sorry Bakura, are you okay?" Ryou asked me as he moved close in front of me with those big brown eyes, damn owner, why do I happen to have a cute owner?! I looked away with a small blush.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I mumbled. Ryou grabbed my face and made me face him. Strangely, our faces were a bit TOO close. My blush grew more as Ryou suddenly closed his eyes. 'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING?!' I thought vigorously as my eyes widened. Ryou sniffed a bit and smiled.

"Is that...pumpkin and fresh milk I smell from you Bakura? ~" He asked me with a peep of cuteness.

"Uh...yeah?" I replied, not sure what just happened. Ryou gave me a small nod before he let go of my face, and suddenly he pecked my lips before I could react. I slightly covered my mouth as Ryou giggled away.

"You smell very nice Baku-chan~" Ryou winked at me flirty as he walked to accompany with the food. I smirked a bit as I walked away from the kitchen.

'Well played...for now...' I thought as I sat back down with Seto and the others.

_Seto and Joey_

Joey asked me to go to the bedroom with him for some reason, since I am his pet, I cannot refuse. Joey has been acting...not himself today, which was probably weird for all of us. When I walked inside the bedroom, I see Joey sitting on his bean bag bed with his elbows on his knees.

"I'm here." I said, hoping that he will react to me, but he didn't. I quickly walked to him and lifted his face, seeing that he had a black eye on his right eye. "What happened here?"

"Well, it's...a long story." Joey said as he looked away from my again.

"_Well_ make it short."

"I...always, somewhat, kind of-" He stuttered nervously, as if he was in trouble or something.

"Hurry up already." I stated, needed to get the first aid kit to heal my owner.

"I've keep getting into fights!" He busted out. I blinked in a bit of confusion. He's been getting into fights? In college? Now that's just being stupid. I sighed as I rubbed Joey's head and licked his "eye" to remove the tears that were coming out.

"You should've get help, not deal with it yourself. Stay here, I'll get the first aid kit." I stated as I got up from my knee and walked out of the room to get the first aid kit. When I got back, Joey was crying with his big eyes staring at me.

"Seto!~" He whined as he jumped on me, making me drop the first aid kit on the floor. I winced as I gently rub my head.

"Damn Wheeler, why do you need to-?!" I got cut off as Joey pressed his lips against my own. His soft, warm lips against my cold ones, feels very nice. I see him close his eyes as he slightly moaned, so cute. I gently touched his chest, making him shiver. I broke the kiss, letting him breathe a bit. I grinned at him as I grabbed the first aid kit and started patching his black eye. When I finished Joey gently kissed my cheek while looking away.

"Thanks…" He whispered. I smiled as I rub his head gently.

"No problem…"

_Marik and Malik_

Marik and Malik were setting the table up for dinner, or having a race to see who can set up the table up faster. Malik won.

"Ah?! No fair!~ You cheated!~" Marik whined as he was on the floor, rolling around being a baby while Malik was standing there, watching his Neko Baby being a baby on the floor with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"I did not cheat. It's called skills." Malik simply explained with his chin in the air. When Malik opened his eyes, Marik was kissing him with no hesitation and his arms were wrapped around his waist with such comfort and passion. Malik's eyes widened a bit as he slowly wrapped his arms around his Neko Baby's neck. Marik broke the kiss to smirk seductively at his owner, before he suddenly carried him bridal style on the table and suddenly started roughly making out with him.

**YOU GO MARIK! XD**

**See ya later! ~ Hopefully not too long! ~**


	8. Pet Dates

Pet Dates

_Yugi and Atem _

'Hee Hee, so cute!~' I thought as I stare from afar, Yugi and the others were planning for something that they didn't want us Neko Babies didn't "need" to know, which obviously, made us all curious. Yugi is just plain adorable! ~ We are all surprised that he hasn't been in a relationship after all this time. His tri-color hair style; similar to my own, his big amethyst eyes of innocence, his semi-female body structure, I can't even!~ Yugi caught me staring at him a few times, and just smiled and did a small wave at me. I was tightly holding onto one of the couch pillows with all might, trying to contain myself of my owner's cuteness. I wanted to ask him on one of those things, what were they called? Dates? Me and the others were bored and started watching romantic dramas on TV, might give us some tips on this kind of stuff. I could imagine it now! Me and Yugi together, we can go to the movie theaters, or the park! or at a fancy restaurant!~ I would be holding his hand, and him been all nervous and blushing at everything I do!~ Oh and, and, he'll be cold where we're outside, and I'll cover him with my jacket, and he'll look at me with those eyes.

"_Atem, you should keep your jacket, don't worry about me~." And I'll look at him with one of my smiles._

"_Don't worry Yugi, I'll be fine." And I'll slowly wrap his waist with my arms, pulling him close._

"_Atem…" I put my finger and thumb on his chin as I lean forward to give him a kiss under the moonlight._

"_...Yugi…." And Yugi shreds a small tear from his eyes._

I giggled hyper–ly as I bury my face into the pillow out of too much fantasizing. I know probably everyone was staring at me all crazy, but I don't care. Someone touched my shoulder, which made me perk my head up, to see that it was Yugi with worry and concern in his face.

"Are you...okay?" He asked me. I looked around to see that everyone was indeed, staring at me. I looked back at Yugi with a smile and a sheepishly chuckle.

"Yeah...I'm fine…." Everyone slowly went back to normal while Yugi slowly walked back to the others, until I realized, this was my chance! I quickly grabbed Yugi's wrist, which made him jump a little. He turned back to me.

"Atem?" He asked me. I gulped hard and looked up to him.

"Yugi...can you...will you...go on a date with...me?" Everyone gaped a little of the question. Yugi blushed a little with his hand slightly covering his mouth, like I asked him for his hand in marriage, which might come true **(SPOILERS). **

"S-Sure Atem...um…." He looked at his friends, which gave him a thumbs up while my friends did the same. He looked back at me with a smile. "Yeah, where and when?" I blanked out for a moment, didn't really think I'll get this far. Seto nudged my side hard with his elbow, I tried not to wince from the pain.

"How about...a walk in a park? We can get Starbucks." I suggested, the Neko Babies face palmed themselves. Yugi scoffed a bit.

"Sure. Right now or later?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure, later tonight will be fine."

"Okay~" Yugi said as I let go of his wrist. I leaned against the couch with the other Neko Babies, who went up to me with a bro-fist well done.

~Fast Forward~

"You can do this Ate, you got this! ~" Marik cheered as he and the others were helping me get ready for my date with Yugi. I know I was supposed to be super hyper for this, but now I'm nervous. What happens if I mess up and Yugi will end up hating me instead of loving me more? I pouted at the thought, until Seto and Bakura hit my head at the same time.

"Don't think like that. Just go and have a good time." They said in unison. I sighed as I nodded. I was wearing a black fluffy over long sleeved sweater with tight jeans and black combat boots. I'll also bring an extra jacket and scarf, just in case.

"Yugi, are you-!" I stopped when I looked at Yugi to see that he was wearing a casual T-shirt and jeans. He looked at me with a smile.

"I'm ready Atem. You look so cute! ~" He cheered as he walked up to me to scratch my ear, which made my cat ear appear and to make me purr a bit. He's always teasing me! I childishly pout at him, which made him giggle as he hugged my arm. "Let's go! ~" We head out the front door to the world. We walked around the city window shopping and then we head to Starbucks to get some drinks. I got some hot coffee with extra milk and Yugi got some hot chocolate with extra milk. We went to the park and sat on the bench to look at the sky with all of its amazing glory. The stars were showing, making the sky shine and gleam with the huge moon as its queen. I look down at Yugi who was staring at the moon with his cute amethyst eyes. I smiled as I looked more down to see that he was shivering, poor thing. I scoffed as I took off my jacket and scarf to put it on him. He got startled a bit.

"At-Atem?" He asked as I finished putting my jacket and scarf on him, he looked so cute because that it was a bit big on him and his cute confused face. He looked down at his hot chocolate. "Tha-Thank you…"

"No problem...My Little One~" I whispered as I leaned forward to kiss his cold cheek. He blushed as he sunk his face into my scarf, which made me laugh a bit.

_Ryou and Bakura_

Since Atem and his owner were on their little date, it's just us here at home. Ryou, me, Seto and his owner, and those two little hyper kids sitting in the living laughing for no reason whatsoever. Since we got take-out, Ryou didn't cook today or the next few days. He seemed a bit tired for some reason, which made me worried a bit. I walked up to him.

"You okay?" I asked him when he was watching TV with the others. He looked up to me with somewhat tired eyes.

"Yes I'm fine…" He gave me a little yawn, so cute. "Is there something you need?" I couldn't help seeing him all cute like that, so I suddenly carried him bridal style and walked to the bedroom to his bed. He got startled and was probably confused of what I was doing. I placed him on his bed.

"Bakura?" He asked me with a bit of concern and scare in his voice, but his blushing was too cute to bare. I lied down next to him, holding his little body close to mine.

"Just sleep...you need it…" Ryou blinked as his blushing grew redder and he wrapped his small arms around my waist, drifting to sleep. I grinned as I gave his head some kisses.

_Joey and Seto_

"What is up with those two?" Seto asked as Bakura suddenly carried Ryou to the bedroom, hoping that they aren't going to do what he thinks what they're going to do.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Just play this game with me, k?" Joey said as he hands Seto a Wii-U controller as he walked up to turn on the console. Seto obverses the object as Joey plopped back next to him. The game appeared to be Super Smash Brothers.

"I'll make this easy for you, since this is your first time playing this, okay?" Joey stated as he sets up the game as I sat there, being confused about this. "Now, you choose a character to play. I'll be Link." Joey stated as he picked Link, an elf-like being who was wearing all green with brown boots and has a sword. I looked on the screen to see if there was a character that will fit me in some way, I found one, and its name was Lucario.

"Oh! Lucario! Good one! Now let me finish setting up the game we use this to get you into the game first and then we'll put the setting back to normal so we can play for real." Joey stated as he finished setting the game again. He instructed me the basics of the moves of my character, and we practiced for a while until I got the hang of it, and I somehow keep beating him, which made him angrier every time.

"Alright, I think I'm done playing for now." Joey sighed as he got up to turn off the console and place everything back to its proper place, which I didn't think he can be actually organized for a thing.

"Do you want to go sleep?" I asked while I somewhat fidgeted with my fingers on my lap. Joey quickly turned around with a small blush on his face, being surprised as what I asked of him. He looked away.

"I-I guess…I am a bit tired." I smiled as I gave him a small nod. I got up as I took his hand to lead him to the bedroom, which Bakura and Ryou were sleeping together peacefully. I changed to my cat form as Joey undressed himself and changed into somewhat a pajama type of clothing and laid down on the bean bag bed. I jumped on him and nudged my way under his arms to sleep on his chest. He scoffed as he stroked my fur, making me purr. Joey leaned forward to kiss my sleepy head, which I allowed him too because I was too sleepy to refuse too.

_Malik and Marik _

"Whathappened? Whereiseveryone? Don'ttellmetheyareallasleep?" Marik and Malik stuttered hyper from all the candy that they all got from Halloween and leftover passing out candy. Small candy debris on their faces and their pupils somewhat getting small and big at times. They were VERY hyper all this time, so everyone ignored them for their sakes. They were surprised that they were still moving for a long period of time. Marik and Malik were just laughing and being all hyped up on sugar from the candy the whole time, and also hiccupping as well.

"Ithinkso. WhatdoyouwanttodonowMarik?" Malik asked quickly and ended with a hiccup. Marik and Malik raised their finger into the air fast with a poker face.

"**TO SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCcccceee….**" They both screeched as they fell backward and fell asleep.

Atem and Yugi walk back home before it was getting darker and see that Marik and Malik were on the kitchen floor, covered with candy with very strangely goofy smiles on their faces, went to the bedroom with everyone else sleeping peacefully.

"Did we miss something?" Yugi whispered to Atem, who just shrugged his shoulders. They changed out of their clothes into something comfortable. Atem changed into his cat form and cuddle with Yugi in bed, trying to get warmth. Atem couldn't help but licking his owner's cheek, which made him giggle.

"Atem stop, let me sleep yeah?" Yugi pleaded his cat, who just ignored him and continued on. Yugi rubbed his nose into Atem's neck, which made him meow a little. "You wanna go Atem? You wanna go?" Atem pounced onto Yugi's chest and gently scratched his paws against him, making him giggle. Yugi grabbed Atem by the side and put him on his side. "Time to sleep now! We can play tomorrow." Atem meowed a bit before Yugi pressed small kisses on his head.

"Quiet...Everyone is sleeping. You Silly Kitty...:" Yugi stated as he slowly drifted to sleep.

**THAT TOOK ME FOREVER! Even though it doesn't seem long.**

**It's the thought that counts.**

**See ya later! ~ **


	9. Cat's Movie Night

Cat's Movie Night

"You guys stay here while I and the others finish up here with our project, okay?" Yugi suggested as he stand at the middle of the doorway. Atem and the Neko Babies were hanging out in the living room with a bunch of DVD and somewhat large supply of movie food.

"O...kay." Atem said, who was unsure why, but alright. Yugi smiled as he closed the door to let the Neko Babies be. The truth is, Yugi and the others were working on a college project for a while, and they are going to let the Neko Babies "join" them when the time comes. Atem looked back to Bakura, who was sitting on the floor, looking for what movie they want us to watch first. Marik and his owner were held in the bedroom, being nursed from eat tons of candy. So it was just Atem, Seto, and Bakura. Bakura picked Annabelle, Seto chose The Last Samurai, and Atem chose Frozen. Seto and Bakura raised their eyebrows at him.

"What? It's a good movie." He stated as he put his chin in the air. Seto and Bakura rolled their eyes at him, still want to watch the movies that they picked. They sat there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what movie are they going to watch. They decided to do rock-paper-scissors game to see whose movie they will watch first, and Bakura won, which was kind of good they guess, because you don't want to watch a scary movie later and not sleep for probably a while.

It made Atem and Seto hug each other and hide in the back of the couch while Bakura was sitting in the front, being all-calm and somewhat excited at the same time. After Bakura's movie choice, they went with Seto's movie next, which everyone was against the screen with awe. Last but not least, Atem's movie choice, Frozen, everyone has already seen this movie too many times, but except that they sang along with the songs as usual. VERY LOUD.

The owners definitely laughed from the other room, which didn't really bother them that much, they're just having fun and all. Yugi went inside the room to see that their Neko Babies singing to Let It Go and For the First Time in Forever! He giggled at Atem singing. He knew that Atem wasn't really singing but it was still cute though. After all the movies are done, the Neko Babies are cleaning up and getting ready for bed. The owners, on the other hand, were still working on their "secret" project until they were finished. Atem looked at Yugi, who got watching them, so he smiled at him.

"How is your project going?" Atem asked Yugi as the others were cleaning up.

"It's going well, you all will see tomorrow, because we and the others are going to talk about it tomorrow morning." Atem's eyes widened for a moment and then smiled.

"Really? Well I can't wait." Yugi's smiled widened with a small nod. Atem went to Seto and Bakura of finish cleaning up.

"So, what did he say?" Seto whispered as he was cleaning the bowls for the chips and popcorn.

"He said he and the others are going to tell us tomorrow." Atem whispered back as he helped Seto dry the bowls and put them back in there places while Bakura threw out the trash. Seto and Bakura gave him a small nod. After that, they went to went to the bedroom to fall asleep with the two sick kittens while their owners were still working on their presentable project.


	10. College Project

**Author's Note! ~:**

**ARE YOU READY?! ARE YOU READY!? ARE YOU?! **

**Okay calm down! ~ Geez… LOL XD**

**I know you peoples are SO curious of what the owner's project is ALL ABOUT...THE TIME HAS COME TO REVEAL ITSELF!  
><strong>

**Enjoy! ~**

**Arigato, Gracias, and Thank You! ~ **

College Project

"So, are you going to tell us or what?" Bakura asked annoyingly as he rested his cheek on his palm while he and the other Neko Babies waited patiently for their owners to finally give them the big scoop on their "project". Yugi and the others stand in front of them with a big thin smile on their little faces. Marik and Malik finally got better and was banned for eating any kind of sweet for a while, so they won't do that again. Thankfully Marik was too sick that they might have taken him to the vet, but they really didn't want too. Because if they did, and the vet saw that Marik was eating candies, that will be bad. Malik and Marik walked sleepily out of the bedroom at last, healthy and happy again. Their friends greeted them with warmth and smiles, while Bakura stayed the same.

"I actually liked you in your bed all sick…" Bakura mumbled under his breath, until suddenly Marik quickly and a bit roughly wrapped his arms around his neck, which caused him to welp.

"BAKURA!~ I MISSED YOU!~ I mean, I missed you all, but I MISSED BAKURA MORE!~" Marik was too attached to Bakura for some reason, and obviously Bakura doesn't feel the same way, but since their owners are very close friends, he must obey and play nice with the hyper feline friend. Bakura grumbled quietly as Marik squeezes him close to himself.

"Well, since you know the reason why we are all here so we'll get straight to the point…" The Neko Babies leaned forward to their owners, waiting too long what this "project" was all about and why did they want them to know, now it's time for revealing.

"WE ARE GOING TO SING!~" They cheered girlishly with a bunch of posters in each of their hands, which says: **(This next few lines are Google Translated, just warning you now)**

**私たちのコンサートを見に来て****！****(Watashitachi no konsāto ni kite! = Come see our concert!) **

**無料コンサートと安いスナック****！****(Muryō konsāto to yasui sunakku! = Free Show and cheap snacks! )**

**遊戯武藤、ジョーイ****·****ウィーラー、亮バクラ、マリクとイシュタル****！****(Yūgi Mutō, jōi· u~īrā, Ryō bakura, mariku to ishutaru! = Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, and Malik Ishtar!)**

"A concert?" Seto, Atem, and Bakura asked as they stare at the posters with a confused face, while Marik squealed like a crazy fangirl.

"You're going to sing, Milk-chan?!" Marik called Malik "Milk-chan" because he is just obsessed with milk and his name sort of rhymes like milk a bit. Malik chuckled at the nickname with a nod. Marik squealed again while he squeezes his owner in his arms. "I CAN'T WAIT!~ When is it?" Marik asked.

"Tomorrow." The owners replied blankly while the Neko Babies gasped a bit.

"And how does this "concert" involve us in any way?" Seto and Bakura asked in sync with their thumb and finger stroking their invisible beards.

"You all are going to perform with us! ~ Except Seto and Joey while the rest of we are." Bakura's mouth hanged down with shock, he was going to PERFORM with his owners and fellow Neko Babies, while Seto did a small "Oh yeah!" gesture on his side that he wasn't going to perform and probably dress up. "But don't worry, we'll teach you the steps of the dance while Joey will show Seto the technical matters." Ryou continued to explain the idea to their Neko Babies while Atem's huge eyes glittered with excitement and awe.

"I have no idea what a concert is but it sounds AMAZING!" Atem leaned his head against Yugi's side with a cute chibi neko face, which made Yugi giggle as he squeezes Atem's cheeks.

"A concert is a place where person or people present their performance(s), like singing or dancing You Silly Kitty." Yugi explained as Atem exclaimed in awe of now knowing what a concert is. Singing with Yugi and the others in front of probably a hundred people or more from their college, yeah, no pressure, no pressure at all.

"We have a few hours to teach you so let's go started right away!" Malik stated as he dragged Marik into the project, where the Neko Babies exclaimed in amazement of how there were costumes already set up in mannequin, the props were set aside in a corner with the background of shrine. Joey and Seto walked to a laptop on the floor so he can show him the technical terms of things while the other were working on the most important part, the actual dance. Yugi grabbed his laptop from the bedroom and showed the Neko Babies the dance that their owners are going to teach. Atem and Marik awed a bit while Bakura stick his tongue out on his side, REALLY not like the whole idea one bit.

"So this is your project? To do a concert?" Bakura asked annoyingly as he sat on the floor, where there were no chairs or the chairs were used for the project.

"Yes and No. Yes, it's a concert, since we choose to do it. And No, our project is to present an era or a period of time from the past, and we chose what was like in Asia, if you couldn't tell from the props and costumes..." Yugi explained as he puts his laptop on a chair in front of them so they can get onto practicing.

"Now come on, let's get started." Ryou stated as he and the other two owners positioned their Neko Babies and Yugi played the music.

~Fast Forward~

"Does everyone know what they're doing?" Yugi asked everyone as he and the others were in costumes and Joey and Seto were in the back of the background, getting ready for the technical part. The other two owners and Neko Babies nodded with a smile, except Bakura.

"We're ready!" Joey and Seto shouted from the back. Yugi and the other performers were wearing black kimonos with red sashes and black knee high stockings, yes, no shoes. Yugi slightly opened a crack of the curtain, seeing more than 20 people there, sitting on the fold up chairs that Duke laid out, and there are their professor, Professor Hawkins with her granddaughter, Rebecca, sitting there.

He looked at the entrance to see that Mai and Anzu were helping them selling cheap but healthy snacks. He looked at his friends with a smile. They ran to position, just like they practices. (Yami and Yugi are Su-Metal while Ryou and Bakura are Yui-Metal and Malik and Marik are Moa-Metal. And the lyrics is English, but they would be really singing in Japanese.) The curtain slowly raises up, Yugi and Atem with their microphone in their hands as they raise it next to their mouths and the music starts playing.

(That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it!)

(That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it!)

Ms. Fox, you who dresses up

(Chitty chitty hurrah! Chitty chitty hurrah!)

Let your twintails flutter

(Glisteningly hurra! Glisteningly hurra!)

Pop up, and slip out!

(Round and round hurrah! Round and round hurrah!)

Come now, go! shichihenge!

(Woof woof woof wo woof woof wo woof!)

(That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it!)

(That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it!)

Maidens of ancient times, let's dance inside this transient dream!

We overcame thousands of generations, and now live for the moment!

A~ That's right, women have always been actresses

We are not foxes, not foxes, but we are Megitsune!

A~ We are pure and modest Japanese girls, but that changes sometimes

We smile with faces, cry with our hearts, and yeah, but we don't show tears

Fox fox, I'm a Megitsune, women are actresses

(That's right That's right That's right That's right That's right That's right

That's it That's it!)

(That's right That's right That's right That's right That's right That's right

That's it That's it!)

(That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it!)

(That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it!)

Maidens of ancient times, let's sing in this transient dream!

We overcame thousands of generations, and now live here!

A~ That's right, women have always been actresses

We are not foxes, not foxes, but we women "Better not to be taken lightly"

A~ We are pure and modest Japanese girls, but that changes sometimes

Let's shoot out fireworks, so that we never ever disappear

A~, what blooms and falls, are the fates of women

We women who smile with our faces, cry with our hearts are pure Megitsune women

A~

The audience stands up as they clap for the amazing performance. Yugi and the others held hands as Seto and Joey ran up the stage too and they bowed down. The owners ran to their professor, seeing if they get credit for their project as the girls from the audience were crowding the Neko Babies, who were socially awkward around them.

"Yes, you all get credit for the project." Professor Hawkins said with a smile. The boys did a little hurrah. Rebecca nervously walks up to Yugi while fidgeting.

"Um...Yugi?" Yugi smiled at Rebecca. "Will you go-?" Yugi placed his two fingers on her lips, not wanting her to finish that sentence.

"I'm kind of IN a relationship right now Rebecca. I hope you can understand that much." Yugi explained as he slowly removed his fingers from her lips. Rebecca smiled with small tears in her eyes as she nodded and looking at Atem, who with the others being uncomfortable with the girls. She chuckled.

"I understand...I hope you two live happily together." Rebecca trailed off as Yugi wiped her tears away.

"Same here. You can still come over to talk and stuff." Rebecca's eyes lit up with hope and happiness, and responded with a nod. Yugi and the others help the Neko Babies get out of the crowd and went home. They took a bath, ate dinner, and was getting ready for bed.

"Yugi?" Atem asked as Yugi was putting on a tank top.

"Yes Atem?"

"Who was that girl were you talking too?" Everyone except the Neko Babies froze a bit. Yugi looked at Atem through the mirror with a smile.

"Just a friend…" Yugi trailed off with a small yawn as he walked to bed. "Just a friend. Don't worry about it too much okay?" Yugi whispered into Atem's ear with a kiss on his cheek as he lied down to sleep. Atem changed into his cat form and laid down next to Yugi.

**YAY! ~ Pretty good eh?**

**NOW YOU KNOW WHAT THE PROJECT WAS!~ **

**Will there be more?!**

**We'll see….**


	11. College Concert?

**Author's Note! ~:**

**YAY!~ Sorry, I forgot RIGHT AFTER I posted the last chapter to put what the song was. It's from BABYMETAL and the song is called Megitsune. Thank you for supporting this fan fiction! ~ You peoples are DE BEST! ~**

**Arigato, Gracias, and Thank You! ~**

College Concert?

"People really liked the performance yesterday, huh?" Joey asked while he and the other owners were eating breakfast for another day of college. Since he and Seto were in the back while the others were performing in the front of the crowd, he didn't really see much. Of course, Seto just had to be a little fierce yesterday, thank God no one saw.

~Flashback~

Seto was getting bored from just sitting there with Joey while the others were performing. He and Seto were sitting in the back of the stage with some snacks and while Joey was making sure that everything was going great. He tried distracting him with such cuteness, which only did distract him a few times. One time he tried getting on Joey's lap and purring on it. Joey laughed of how it felt.

"Seto, what are you doing?" Joey asked between laughs. Seto ignored his question and just kept purring and lightly scratching his lap. Joey grabbed Seto on his sides and picked him up. Seto licked his nose, which made him laugh again. Joey places Seto on his lap and rubs his tummy, which made Seto meow with the cutest cat faces a cat can ever do. Joey picked up Seto from the behind and rubs his nose into his milk and cookies scented fur, which made Seto purr.

"You REALLY like me givin' you attention, do ya Seto?" Joey asked as he strokes Seto's brown fur. Seto meowed in response as he was placed back on Joey's lap. After the music ended, it was the signal for them to come out. "Oh! Come one Seto, that's our cue." Seto nodded as he changed back to his human form to go with Joey to take a bow.

~End of Flashback~

"It was awesome Joey, maybe whenever Professor Hawkins assigns a project like this, you can be in it." Yugi suggested as he poured some more coffee in his and the owner's coffee mug. Joey blinked with a slight blush on his face. Him, a dirty-blonde haired boy with a Brooklyn accent who is a little joker, sing and dancing in front of an audience? He would joke about it, but he thinks that Yugi was actually being serious about it. Joey just awkwardly smiled at the thought. Yugi looks on his laptop as he sips on his coffee, and then almost choked on it. Ryou patted his back to calm down.

"Yugi, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Ryou asked as he finishes patting Yugi's back. Yugi nodded as he looked back on his laptop screen.

"I just got an email from Professor Hawkins." Yugi stated as he clicked on the email.

"Well, what does it say?" Malik asked as he finishes up his coffee.

"He wants us to…DO A PERFORMANCE FOR THE CLASS?!" Yugi shouted in shock.

"EH?!" The others shouted in shock as well. He wants them to do another performance during class? Did everyone and he liked it that much? Yugi received another email from the professor.

"Oh, there's another email from him…." He just stared at the laptop screen with widened eyes while everyone else just stared at him with a confused face. Everyone walked up to the laptop screen to see a whole list of responses from the concert, such as…

"**OMG Ryou looks so CUTE! ~ In a kimono! ~"**

"**LOL those guys in the background are hot."**

"**Are Yugi and that guy who looks like him together? They look so cute! ~"**

"**WORK IT MALIK!"**

"**Ryou and his look alike look so KAWAII! ~ /"**

"**Yugi!~ You so KAWAII!~ X3"**

"**Yugi's look alike is hotter than the others."**

** -No! Ryou's look alike looks hotter than Yugi's.**

** -Nuh-uh Malik's look alike is!**

** -You guys are all confused…Joey's friend is sexier than everyone one there."**

**And they left that one alone for now….**

"**Besides the all 'who's hotter than who', I think they all did great at the whole thing….But Yugi's look alike is WAY sexier and hotter than the Sun. *z- snap*"**

** -YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!**

** -And what if I did :3**

**And there was another fight….**

"**ANYWAY, all of them did a great performance. Yugi is probably cuter than anyone there."**

** -You just crossed the line gurl, Ryou is the cutest!**

** -NUH-UH! MALIK IS! 3:**

**Henceforth, another fight has commits itself….**

"**If they were all couples, . .ADORBS!~"**

** -0O0 that would!**

** -Gurl, I've already started shipping them *z-snap***

** EVERYWHERE! XD**

** -WHO SHIPS WHO?~**

** -I ship Ryou and his look alike!**

** -Yugi and his look alike~**

** -Malik and his~~**

** -I think Joey and his friend would go quite nicely.**

** -OMFG YES!~**

**And there goes Rocket Ships and Erotic Fantasies. **

"**OMG XD Everyone is going crazy over just a bunch guys dancing and singing. It's ridiculous but yet amusing."**

** -OMG! You just don't understand!**

** -They're HOT n SEXY guys singing and dancing! With CUTE n COOL guys singing and dancing! TOGETHER!**

** -IT'S THE COMBOS OF ALL COMBOS!**

** -It would make it the legendary combo if everything all ridiculous was thrown in there X3**

** -YES **

** -THAT'S IT**

** -THEY MUST DO IT**

**And there goes another Rocket Ships and Erotic Fantasies.**

"**It would be better if we know they're names, instead of calling them whoever's 'look alike'."**

** -That would be cool.**

** -We should ask them when they come to class.**

** -YEAH!~ XD**

***Note: Bring your friends with you ***** **

Everyone was all traumatized of all of the crazy fan mail or whatever that was, holding each other with pale faces.

"I don't want to go outside…" Ryou whispered as he was holding Bakura, who he and the other Neko Babies were having little nosebleeds of and blushes all over. Ships? Together? Sexy? Hot? Cute? Their minds were just like those fan mails, crazy and filled with whatever erotic thought they can think of. **(Which wasn't TOO erotic, more innocent, and just to be safe XP)**

"But we have to go to class, we can't fail them." Malik stated as he and Joey got ready for class and their performance, and Yugi and Ryou all traumatized still. Bakura leaned forward to Ryou's ear.

"They ARE right about one thing though, you DO look cute in a kimono~" He whispered seductively into his ear with a ending gentle blow on it, making Ryou jump up and ran to Joey and Malik.

"OKAY, OKAY I'm coming!" He screeched as he sighed with a little frown on his face, not wanting to stay with Bakura any longer. Yugi sighed as he got ready with the Neko babies and walked to college. When they were near, they full-out ran inside to the men's restroom to change, and making sure that no crazy fans were chasing them.

"I guess, that you can perform with us Joey!" Malik stated as they ran. Joey looked at him with a slight blush, and then looked up to Seto.

"I…do not mind doing it with you if you don't feel comfortable doing it by yourself Joey…" Seto stated as he looked away with a blush.

'Seto would dress up, and dance and sing with me if I can't do it myself…?' Joey thought as he smiled at him with a nod.

"I'll do it!" Joey stated as he and the others got to the restroom.

"I do not see what the problem was, I think you looked cute in a kimono Yugi." Atem admitted as Yugi helped him tied the slash around his waist.

"That's not the point Atem, the point is-"

"That they think that we are all a couple?" Atem finished the sentence in a question form. Yugi looked down with a blush o his face. He didn't know for sure that he and Atem are OFFICALLY a couple yet, or even that Atem even knows that he loves him, not a pet and owner relationship, a REAL love relationship. The owners were thinking the same thing as well. Atem turned around to see Yugi was looking down with a blush. He puts his arms around his little owner's waist while Yugi places his hands on his Neko Baby's slightly muscular chest. Yugi slowly looks up to Atem, staring his beautiful sharp crimson eyes.

"No matter what happens, we're always here for all of us…I'M always here for you Yugi…" Every Neko baby hugs their owner to show that they really cared for them and will always be there for them. Yugi and Atem looks at the mirror in front of them. Atem smirks at it. "Those fans are right…we DO look cute together~" Atem purred seductively into Yugi's ear with a little rub with his nose into Yugi's hair, smelling sweet honey and candy, Yugi's shampoo and conditioner, which made Yugi closed his eyes with more blush on his face.

"Nya~ Atem…" Yugi whispered as Atem kisses neck from behind, until Bakura and Seto hits him on the head.

"CAN YOU QUIT THAT OUT!? WE GOTTA GO!" They shouted at the Neko Baby, making him "cry". The other laughed as they walked out of the restroom and ran to their class. Yugi looked through the window to see Professor Hawkins sitting there, probably waiting for them to come. He slightly opened the door.

"Professor! Professor!" Yugi whispered loudly as he tried to get his attention. He turned around to see them there and got up from his chair.

"Everyone, I have requested Yugi and his friends to do another performance for this class and today only. So I will allow you to record with your phones. Now here is Yugi Mutou, Malik Ishtar, and Ryou Bakura!" Yugi, Malik, and Ryou walked inside as the class started clapping and cheering for them. After them, the Neko Babies came out and Joey and Seto. Some people were surprised that Joey was dressed up.

"**Is Joey going to perform with them?"**

"**He looks awesome."**

People whispered as he and the others were standing in front of the class.

"Now, for one of the MPORTANT questions from the fan mail. What are your friends' names?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"They're names as follows. Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Atem." Yugi answered as he pointed out who's who.

"**Ooh! Atem is a sexy name!"**

"**I know right?!"**

"**Seto looks so serious!"**

"**Marik looks so cute!"**

"**Bakura is totally badass."**

People whispered as they now know they're names. Joey places his laptop on Professor Hawkins' desk for the music. Yugi and Atem had microphones while everyone else had headgear.

"The song we are going to perform is called **Ijime, Dame, Zettai by Babymetal.**" Yugi announced as everyone got into position and the music started to play. **(Same thing as the last chapter, but since Joey and Seto are added, **they** will be next to Ryou/Bakura and Malik/Marik.) **

I couldn't even see that dream

Alone in the verge of light and darkness

The one who gets hurt is not me alone

But also you who keep watching

Not having the confidence (don't lose),

I keep on hiding (I don't want to be inferior!)

I'm saying goodbye to me who were like that yesterday

Bullying (no!) bullying (no!)

That's not cool (No! No!)

Getting hurt, hurting others,

Getting covered in wounds

Fox (stop!), fox (stop!),

Surely you will fly

Your pains, your sadness,

Unleash them all

Because I will protect you

In a night when I feel like crying but unable to show my tears

I'm alone in a room deep within my heart

The one who hurt me is not just someone else

It's a friend who pretended not to notice

Not being able to (nothing) say anything (say nothing), I gave up

I'm saying goodbye to me who were like that yesterday

Bullying (no!) bullying (no!)

That's not cool (No! No!)

Getting hurt, hurting others,

Getting covered in wounds

Fox (stop!), fox (stop!),

Surely you will fly

Your pains, your sadness,

Unleash them all

Because I will protect you

Pain

I feel it

Always

Alone

My heart

Pretends not to notice

I won't run anymore

Bullying, no, definitely!

**(If you follow the music, this is the guitar/music solo, and this part Marik/Malik and Seto/Joey will play "air guitar and drums".)**

Dearly, painfully, with a strong heart,

From now on, I don't want to see your crying face anymore

Bullying (no!) bullying (no!)

That's not cool (No! No!)

Getting hurt, hurting others,

Getting covered in wounds

Fox (stop!), fox (stop!),

Surely you will fly

Your pains, your sadness,

Unleash them all

Because I will protect you

Bullying, no, definitely

Bullying, no, forever

Bullying, no, definitely

Bullying, no, definitely!

The music stopped. Everyone started clapping and cheering like crazy. The group hold hands and bowed.

"And there you have it, Yugi and his friends!" Everyone continued clapping and cheering. The group ran out of the room back to the restroom to change back to their normal attire. The Neko Babies changed into cat form to run back home while the owners stayed at school.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!~" Marik cheered as they got home, back into their human form, all tired from all that running, dancing, and singing. Atem got a crazy but good idea.

"How about we make dinner for Yugi and the others! For all of their hard work and stuff." Atem suggested as he got up on his feet. Bakura and Seto looked at him like he was crazy. Marik jumped on Atem's side.

"That's a great idea Ate! We should do that! ~" Marik said with a huge grin. Bakura and Seto looked away, not wanting to get up and was still tried. So they groan of tiredness for their response.

"If we do this, we might get a REWARD for it~" Atem emphasis on the reward, because they know how their owners are, being the cat people they are and teasing them. Bakura and Seto's head perked up a bit after Atem said that.

"Fine…" Bakura and Seto said as they got up from the couch as Marik and Atem bro-fisted each other. They took out a cookbook and started flipping through the pages, hoping that they'll find something to cook for their owners. Marik pointed out a Hamburger Recipe (Japanese Version, no buns required). So they got started on it.

~Fast Forward~

They finished preparing the dish and setting up the table, which was Marik's specialty. The doorbell rang.

"Guys! It's us!" Yugi shouted from the outside. The Neko Babies perked their heads up from the call. They quickly washing and drying the cookware and cleaning themselves as well. They ran to the door and opened it with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome Back! ~" They cheered, making the owners surprised.

"What are you guys up too?" Ryou asked as Bakura and the other grabbed their owner's coat and bag to put it in the bedroom. The owners walked to the dining room to see that their Neko Babies made dinner for them. "You guys made this? You shouldn't have." They said as they sat down and began eating. After dinner, they got ready for bed.

"Atem…" Yugi whispered as he was twirling Atem's blond bangs with his finger.

"Yes Yugi?" Atem whispered back as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi stayed quiet for a moment.

"Nothing...Night." Yugi whispered as he drifted to sleep.

**WHAT WAS YUGI GONNA SAY?!**

**WAS THAT A COOL PERFORMANCE OR WHAT?!**

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I'M YELLING BUT ITS BETTER RIGHT?!  
><strong>

**Nah, I'm just kidding. XP**

**Did I did good or no?**

**I hope I made this chapter funny, for that I was going for. Also if you didn't get the hint in this chapter. The song that they sang was Ijime, Dame, Zettai by Baby Metal.**

**I also hope that you guys like this chapter/story for some of you are like "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT NEXT CHAPTER!?" and others are like "Please Update! ~" **

**So prepare for the epicenes, and cuteness of Neko in Love! ~**


	12. Onwers as Pets and Pets as Owners?

Neko in Love

Ch.12 Owners as Pets and Pets as Owners?

Yugi's POV

"WOW! They look so cute! ~" Someone cried out of nowhere. I groaned as I tried back to sleep, but now can't because of that person, curse you. I suddenly feel a soft paw touch my side. I groaned again, trying to make them go away. That paw touched my side again, much harder this time. I tiredly sat up as my eyes didn't want to open as I meow a little. As soon as I fully open my eyes, everything seriously looked so big and I see that there are other cats in the house, which some of them looked like my friends.

"Yugi? Is that you?" Atemu asked me as he got down on his knees to look at me at the same eye level as me. I slightly tilt my head on the side as I blink in confusion. Why is he and the others looking at me with such confusion?

"Meow." _–Uh, Yugi? I think we're cats. -_ Marik stated as he meowed at me. Us? Cats? That can't be. We're humans, not Neko Babies or some other kind of crazy alien of all of the above. I blinked out of confusion again. Atemu picked me up into his strong arms and carried me to my dresser, which had a mirror. I cannot believe what I was seeing on my reflection. I just can't. It was me, but in a cat form. My fur was black with violet and blonde tips around my head area where my bangs would be. My eyes were amethyst as usual. Atem puts me down on the dresser for me to get a closer look on myself. I just walked up to the mirror and stroked my fur on my side, feels so soft and smells like sweet honey and candy, his shampoo and conditioner. I looked down from the dresser, seeing how the deep it was to me, but I know that it wasn't at all. I look at Atem and meowed at him as I pointed at my bed with my fluffy paw. Atem picked me up again and puts me down on my bean bag bed.

"Meow, Meow." _–What are we going to do? I don't think Marik and the others can understand us unless we give them obvious instructions. - _Ryou asked as he walked up to me with a slight scared tone in his meow. I looked down at my bed as I tried to think of what are we really going to do since we're cats and have no idea what is really going on.

"Meow." _–I guess we wait until we DO transform back to humans. -_ "Meow." _–Since we can't do much at all at this point.- _I stated as I jumped off my bed and the others followed me to the living room. For some reason, some of the cat's toys attracted me and gave me a urge to play with them. So we all ran to the toys and immediately started playing with them. Scratching them, biting them, and pouncing on them just like a cat will normally would. Atem and the others were just sitting there, watching us play around with the toys.

~Normal POV~

"Aw!~ They're so cute!~" Marik cried as he lied down on the carpet floor with his chin resting on his palms while he watched Malik play with the plastic rat toy that Malik got for Marik. Atem and the other "humans" stared at their new "cats" play with cat toys. Sooner or later, everyone laid down on the carpet floor, playing with their cats. Joey was licking Seto's face and at times Seto pins Joey down with tickles and little rubs on the tummy, which made Joey meow happily. Seto grows some blush on his face as he kisses Joey all over. Marik roughly rough house with little Malik, even though he was receiving very tiny scratches but he was very attracted by Malik's cuteness. Ryou was falling asleep with a steamer toy in his mouth, slowly drooling all over it as Bakura just keep stroking his pure white soft fur, admiring the cuteness of his owner as a cute cat. Yugi was going on a little hairy adventure...on Atem's head! Atem quickly grabbed Yugi's phone and filmed Yugi coming out of his hair, like he was a little explorer coming out of bush. Atem giggled a little.

"Yugi, down here." Yugi looked down at the camera and waved a little at it and then went back inside Atem's hair, which made Atem laugh as he covered his mouth with his hand to contain his laughter from waking up little kitty Ryou. Yugi falls off Atem's head and lands on his back with his paws standing up, and then he walks to Atem's face to lick it happily. Atem quickly grabs Yugi with one hand and lifts him in the air as he laid on his back with the phone in his other hand.

"_The Circle of Life~" _Atem sang quietly as Yugi's paws hang from his body as he confused at the phone. Atem sat up as he puts Yugi on his shoulder, which he tried to stay on by holding onto Atem's shirt. "Hang on little guy." He whispered as Yugi fell forward onto Atem's lap all startled, which made Atem giggle.

"You're so cute Yugi…" Atem stopped to rub his and Yugi's nose together. "...I love you." Yugi looked at Atem with small shock in them. Does he really love him? Or he really saying that because he's just darn cute? Atem blinked at him with confusion. Why Yugi looking like him like that? Atem looked at the clock hanging next to the framed pictures on the wall, it was 8 pm, which was the curfew that the owners had to go to sleep.

"It's time for bed cutie~" Atem stated with a cute tired smile as he turn off Yugi's phone and picked him up. The other followed as they tiredly carried their kittens to bed. They were all so tired from all this but was so cute. Atem placed Yugi next to him, but not too close just in case that he'll end up squeezing and squishing him. When everyone was asleep, Yugi opened his eyes, still seeing that he was still a cat, and turned his head to see that Atem was fast asleep, with a cute sleeping face.

'Even though you know this or not...' Yugi lips Atem's lips gently. '...I love you too Atem...' He thought as he drifted back to sleep.

**AW!~ Ain't that sweet or nah?!**


	13. College Dance

**Author's Note! ~:**

** .SORRY for the hiatus of this fan fiction. I know some of you are like, "WHERE THE F*** IS THE NEXT CHAPTER?!" and "I NEED IT!" and also "…Is the Author dead?"**

**But don't worry! I'm NOW uploading since I have a week break of Thanksgiving and yes, I'm still alive, I'm not dead…yet jk. XD**

**So here y'all go! (WARNING: This chapter will be short)**

College Dance

At the University of Domino, it's that time of the year again, it's the UOD Dance! It's the time of female students of raging and stealing (buying) all of the stores clothing, makeup and whatnot while the male students are like, YOLO. Thank God that Yugi and the others changed back to humans in the morning or during the night that they were all sleeping, which it was Bakura who changed them into cats in the first place. Yugi and the others were half nervous and getting ready for the dance, especially Yugi. He wants to ask Atem to go with him, but being Yugi, he was nervous too. The others asked their Neko Babies to go with them, and they agreed to go. Yugi sees Atem in their cat forms, playing with the other cats while he and the other owners were giving him a little "push" onto asking Atem to the dance. Yugi sighed with some confidence in him.

"Atem, come here!" Yugi shouted at the cat, which got his attention and ran up to his owner with such cuteness that made him blush. Yugi picks up Atem and pets him, which made Atem purr happily. "Atem, will you go to my college dance with me?" Atem stopped purring, looked at him with widened eyes, and transformed with his cat ears and tail still there.

"You-You want ME, to go with you to your college dance?" Atem wanted to clarify on the question that his owner asked him. Yugi looked away with blush on his face and nodded. Atem gasped and hugged Yugi with a huge grin on his face. "YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" Atem shouted happily while the other were laughing. Yugi giggled.

"We should get some suits for the big day then." Seto suggested as he finishes drinking his morning milk. The others agreed and went out to the mall. They headed to that new suit store in the mall and found some good suits on sale, and most of them weren't expensive too! Seto got a dark blue suit while Joey got black one with no tie. Marik and Malik got matching dark purple suits. Bakura got a gray one while Ryou got a white one, just needs to be careful for spilling. Yugi got a blue suit while Atem got a red one without the tie. All of them weren't all expensive, with discount. When they were trying them on, the owners couldn't stop blushing of their Neko Babies' hotness, along with the opposite. After a few minutes of getting ready and starving themselves, since the dance food was free, they drove there and started stuffing their faces right away. After that, there was the actual dancing. The group of men were sitting there with full stomachs and happy faces. When they were well rested, they got up and do the slow dance.

"Atem…that…was funny." Yugi stated with a small chuckle as he rested his head on Atem's shoulder while some of the dates and couples were slow dancing. Atem chuckled as he lowered his face closer to Yugi's, staring into those adorable amethyst eyes.

"It was…Yugi?"

"Mm?" Atem held Yugi close with the spotlight on them for some reason, but it was Joey and the others grinning with thumbs ups to them. Atem slowly puts his forehead on Yugi's.

"…I love you, and the owner and pet relationship either, as in, a real life couple relationship. I love you Yugi." Atem confessed with a slight blush on his face. Yugi's eyes widened and then small tears come out as he pulled Atem's head close for a full-lip kiss.

"I love you too Atem." Yugi whispered as he broke the kiss, until Atem kisses him more while he picks him up in his arms and spin around. Everyone celebrated the couple with an all-night hardcore dance party.

**I warned you it was going to be short. The next chapter will be longer, I PROMISE!**


	14. They Come Here for the Beer?

They Come Here for the Beer?

~Song: Day of the Dead by Voltaire~ **don't ask.**

A few days after the owner's college dance, they had midterms and finals to worry about. So they isolated themselves inside their room for the next few days of hardcore, intense studying, because let's admit it, they all need it. In the meantime, the Neko Babies were sitting in the living room being all, bored to death, but Marik and Bakura went out to get themselves something to pass the time. Atem sighed.

"What do you think that Bakura and Marik are getting?" Atem asked Seto, who was sitting next to him on his right. Seto shrugged his shoulders out of boredom. Bakura and Marik unlock the front door, with beer and liquor?!

"Wazzup guys?!" Marik shouted with Bakura linked arms and a hiccup. "Wazz happenin?!" Atem and Seto were startled and somewhat disgusted by the odor of the alcohol on the two men and weren't liking of how this will go down. So they tried reasoning with them before their owners' will say.

"Bakura? Marik? Why don't you put the beer down and go take a shower?" Atem and Seto asked nicely before the two drunk Neko Babies get angry or violent. Bakura and Marik stared at them with sober eyes, trying to figure who was who.

"Put the bear down? NO BLOODY FUCKING WAY! WE'RE gonna get high man! And NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE's gonna bloody stop US! Right Mary (Marik)?!" Bakura stated with a slurry tone of beer before he chugs some down.

"Yeay Berry (Bakura) and I'm gonna eat all the candy's I WANT! And YOU TWO NIP-PUPPIES IZ GONNA STOP US!" Marik shouted as he pointed at Atem and Seto just blankly stared at them Nip-puppies? Berry? Bear? Atem and Seto suddenly started laughing of how Marik and Bakura can act when they are drunk. Bakura and Marik started laughing as well, not knowing was going on and just for the fun of it. Thank God that Seto was recording that, it will be good usage for future purposes. After a good morning and afternoon or studying, the owners came out from their study den and decided to get something to eat, and see two Neko Babies drunk of beer and the other two just laughing.

"BAKURA?!" Ryou shouted shockingly.

"MARIK?!" Malik shouted shockingly.

'WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DRUNK?!" The two owners shouted angrily at their Neko Babies, obviously not accepting they're little innocent cats being corrupted of drinking beer and alcohol. Bakura and Marik looked up to they're angry owners.

"Hi Mummy! Want some buzz?" Bakura asked Ryou as he handed him a bottle with a weird goofy-drunk grin. Ryou grabbed the bottle and puts it down with a sigh.

"MAMA!~" Marik cried as he hugged Malik's legs, who just sighed tiredly.

"Come on you two, time for bed." The two owners' dragged/semi-carry their drunk Neko Babies to bed and got rid of the beer. When Atem and Seto calmed themselves down, they showed their owners' the video, and then they all started laughing of how funny it was.

**Aw! ~ Marik and Bakura got drunk…Oh well! XD **


	15. It's Park Time!

**~Author's Note! ~: **

**Sorry for the delay, someone requested a pet park idea for one of the chapters before I can finally close this mini book. But if you have any cute or intense ideas for more, please review them & I'll add them in! **

**Arigato, Gracias, and Thank You! ~**

It's Park Time! ~

"Well, now I realized it, we never took the cats to the pet park at all." Ryou realized as he and the others eat their breakfast on a weekend. They others looked at him with the same faces.

"Huh, that is strange isn't it?" Malik stated as he looks up at the ceiling with his finger and thumb under his chin.

"Yeah, but I don't think that they'll go to the pet park, since most of the animals there are dogs though." Yugi stated as he takes a sip of his freshly hot coffee with some cream and sugar.

"I know but, it's better than them just sitting here at home like lazy, fat house cats." Ryou replied as he finished washing and drying his plates from eating some pancakes, sausage, toast, and some orange juice. The others thought of their cats being all lazy and fat, which wasn't a pleasant sight to see, so they all screamed in shock of their handsome thin boyfriends of becoming very fat and lazy ones. Their scream alarmed their cats from their morning sleep and made them run to the kitchen with worry and shock.

"What happened?! Are you hurt?!" The Neko Babies asked loudly as they were worried that something happened to their love ones. The owners just stared at them with leaches in their hands.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING TO THE PARK!" They all shouted as they grabbed their leaches on their pets and ran to the park. "NOW PLAY RIGHT NOW!" They shouted as they thrown their very confused cats onto the grassy area with some other pet owners and their pets.

"Meow?" _–What was that all about? -_ Yami asked as he and the other cats see their owners stare at them.

"Meow." _–I don't know, but they seemed determined for us to play here at this pet park. -_ Seto stated as he licked his paw.

"They seemed confused of the whole situation." Ryou stated as he rested his chin on his palm while staring at the cats.

"We're doing them a favor from being fat and lazy cats. They'll figure it for themselves in time." Yugi stated as he fixed his jacket from the cold breeze.

"Meow! Meow!" _–Oh! They don't want us to be fat and lazy cats! So that's why they want us to play here! Come on! -_ Marik explained as he jumped excitedly and he ran for it with the other cats following him. The owners laughed as they see their cats wrestling and playfully biting each other in the grassy area.

"Aw! ~ They're so cute! ~" Ryou cried as he clapped his hands with a slight blush. The other owners nodded in agreement. The cats ran to their owners' laps with such hyper-ness and excitement, which made their owners very happy.

"What is it Atem? Why are you guys all excited all of the sudden?" Yugi asked as Atem randomly jumps on his lap and around him. They laughed as they tried catching their crazy cats, which made the other pet owners and pets look at them, and even take some pictures of them play around. After that, they finally caught their cats, who were still a bit crazy, and walked them home. When the owners were eating dinner, their cats were still crazy and running around the house. When it was bedtime, the cats just got KO-ed, already fast asleep, tired, and being all cute, which made their owners blush and cuddle them to death.


	16. Almost There!

**Author's Note! ~:**

**This is the last chapter of this fan fic. I know, how fast does time go by? I really enjoyed typing this one you guys, and I never realized that people can like just a goofball of a fan fic this one is XD I just wanna thank you all for support this fan fiction and giving me motivation to get my lazy butt up and start typing or writing. Thank Y'all So Much! ~ Y'all ARE FABULOUS! ~ THANK YOU! ~**

**Alright, enough with the thank yous and just close the darn book already XD**

**And before I start this fan fiction, I know it's not Christmas yet. I was going to write or type this when it's close to it, but I couldn't wait to write it. So just to warn you, I know Christmas ain't here yet, but I'll make an exception and write it for the holiday. SO THERE.**

**Arigato, Gracias, and THANK YOU FOR THE LAST TIME IN THIS FAN FICTION!~**

Almost There! ~

"Wow, I can't believe we're almost done with this freshmen year you guys." Joey stated as he and everyone was at a Pre-Christmas Home Party before their break finishes and back to school, and finals. Everyone was wearing a specific Christmas handmade sweater, which was made Ryou for an early gift. They ate normal dinner but they were now going to do a Christmas Movie Marathon for each day until Christmas comes. The first one was Frozen, of course the Neko Babies were "okay", or obsessed of this movie and "didn't care" of watching it again, which everyone knows what happened the last time, and also why they chose it to see them sing it loud close up. Yugi puts in the movie in as Ryou comes in with two trays of Christmas themed snacks for the home event.

"I know right? But there's finals though." Malik reminded them, which they didn't want to be reminded, so they gave him the stink eye.

"AND **WHY** DID YOU HAVE TO REMIND US MALIK?!" They shouted at the dark blonde, which made Malik puts his hands up in surrender. The Neko Babies laughed.

"It's alright, I'm sure you all will do just fine, so let us enjoy the movie." Atem stated as he and the other Neko Babies tried to calm their owners down. They sighed and played the movie, which they couldn't contain their inner-fan and started singing For the First Time in Forever and Let It Go.

Anna **(Bakura and Marik**):

The window is open, so's that door

I didn't know they did that anymore

Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates?

For years I've roamed these empty halls

Why have a ballroom with no balls?

Finally they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual real live people

It'll be totally strange

Wow, am I so ready for this change

'Cuz for the first time in forever

There'll be music, there'll be light

For the first time in forever

I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy

But I'm somewhere in the zone

'Cuz for the first time in forever

I won't be alone

Anna: I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp) What if I meet.. the one?

Tonight imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall

A picture of sophisticated grace

I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,

Which is totally bizarre

Nothing like the life I've lead so far

For the first time in forever

There'll be magic, there'll be fun

For the first time in forever

I could be noticed by someone

And I know it's totally crazy

To dream I'd find romance

But for the first time in forever

At least I've got a chance

Elsa **(Seto and Atem)**:

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, put on a show

Make one wrong move and everyone will know

(Elsa) Anna:

But it's only for today (It's only for today)

This agony awaits (This agony awaits)

Tell the guards to open up the gates (The gates)

Anna (Elsa):

For the first time in forever (Don't let them in, don't let them see)

I'm getting what I'm dreaming of (Be the good girl you always have to be)

A chance to change my lonely world (Conceal)

A chance to find true love (Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know)

Anna:

I know it all ends tomorrow,

So it has to be today

'Cuz for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

Nothing's in my way!

Elsa **(All Neko Babies)**:

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

The owners couldn't stop laughing and recording their VERY silly Neko Babies for singing along with the movie, which they already watched for God how many times, also was normal. After that, the owners didn't really care if they had to go back to school, it has to be done at some point, right?

**YAY! ~ I MADE THEM SING TO LET IT GO AND FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER! ~**

**Well, that is the time to close the book and open anew.**

**Thank you for supporting this fan fiction and hope you like support my other fan fictions as well. **

**Thanks again x3**


End file.
